


New Home, Old Memories

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sam is moving into Bag End.





	

Sam walked from one end of the house to the other, looking in this cupboard and that, checking the pantry and looking out the front window. Though he’d been here countless times, this was the first time he’d been here since it belonged to him. He and Rosie would move here soon, as soon as they got everything packed. 

First, he had to store the last of Frodo and Bilbo’s things. 

He picked the book and read. Tomorrow would be a better day to pack up anyway, he thought as he got lost in his own memories of the past.


End file.
